pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Go's Scorbunny
This Scorbunny is a -type Pokémon owned by Go. Scorbunny is his first Pokémon. Personality Scorbunny is enthusiastic and a showboat, always wanting to demonstrate itself. But when being neglected, it can become frustrated easily. It is seen to be mischievous as it was teasing Ash and Go, yet it is also shown to be considerate when giving food to three hungry Nickit, even to the point of stealing food from the scone baker or Ash. Despite this, Scorbunny cares for its friends very much and would do anything to help them, especially Go. An agile and swift athlete, Scorbunny has a habit of kicking pebbles as if they are footballs. It is also quite mischievous, being quite fond of making fun of Ash who always has his behinds being kicked by it. Relationships Go Although it stole food from him and his friends when they first meet, Scorbunny saw something in Go when he defended it from a owner of a bakery. Through its friends encouragement and taking it to where he was, Scorbunny decided to follow Go in hopes of becoming partners. After catching up with him, Scorbunny was in shocked when Go told it that it wanted Mew to be his first Pokémon. After helping save an upcoming train from getting hit from a Gigantamax Snorlax, Scorbunny was getting ready to leave to honor Go wish to get Mew but he stop it as he changed his mind about the Mythical Pokémon and decided to make it his first Pokémon instead. Scorbunny became excited that it got its wish to be partners with Go but ended up finding a best friend in him as well. They both don't like losing their other friends, especially each other. Also, Scorbunny would high five or fist bump Go whenever something good happens or as a sigh of their unbreakable bond for one another. Scorbunny enjoys sitting on Go shoulders and it easily became loyal to him. Despite their relationship, Scorbuuny and Go do sometimes butt head but they don't stay that way for very long. Pikachu Normally, Scorbunny is friends with Ash's Pikachu, but can be quite envious when Pikachu interacts with others, such as with Koharu's Yamper. It tends to avoid Pikachu's Thunderbolt after pranking Pikachu's trainer Ash quite often though. Biography Originally, Scorbunny was from the Galar region, where it was covered in dirt where it met a group of Nickit and joined them as a common thief who stole people’s food to feed its fellow thieves.SS004 When Ash and Go arrive in the Galar region, Scorbunny and his friends stole Ash's backpack and ran off. Once they got it, he feeds his friends some of the scones Ash bought. When Ash and Go found them, Scorbunny tells his friends to run while it battle against Ash's Pikachu, which it lost against. Scorbunny found his friends, the Nickit, caught by the scone baker, Scorbunny steps in to protect them, but they were eventually saved by Go and Ash. Scorbunny then took a liking in Go which its friends realize. When it was time for Ash and Go to leave, Scorbunny's friends took it to them at the train station, where Scorbunny bid its friends farewell. On the train, Scorbunny rubbed the dirt off its fur and prepares to follow Go and Ash.SS004 While following Go and Ash, Scorbunny went through a series of obstacles to reach Go and tried to get his attention but with no luck. After finally reaching the boys, Scorbunny wants Go to let it be its partner but became shocked and depressed after realizing he wanted Mew to be his Pokémon. However, after helping him and his friends with the Gigantamax Snorlax, Scorbunny was about to leave but Go, who changed his mind, told it that it decided to make it his partner, much to its happiness. Go missed the shot, but luckily Scorbunny was able to redirect the ball with a kick and be caught properly. After being caught, Scorbunny was happy that it gets to join Go on his journey as his partner and best friend but was more excited that he was gonna be its as well.SS005 Scorbunny help his trainer began his goal on catching all Pokémon to fill in his index on his phone. Scorbunny and its friends help Go searched and catch a bunch of Bug-type Pokémon in the Kanto region. Despite Scorbunny gotten in the way of some of his trainer's catches, it still was able to help Go on successfully catching all of them.SS006 Known moves Using Quick Attack Go Scorbunny Double Kick.png Using Double Kick | Quick Attack; normal; SS004 Double Kick; fighting; SS005 }} Trivia File:Gō Scorbunny (Pre-released Trailer version).png|Trailer version SS004 .png|Episode version *In its debut, different than the trailer before the 8th-generation’s series started, Scorbunny's initial color palette is different, where it started out fill with dirt prior to cleaning itself into its proper palette in the last scenes of its debut episode. *Scorbunny is the first Starter Pokémon who is owned by a main male character besides Ash. *Scorbunny is similar to Ash's Litten, its Starter predecessor, in term of their backgrounds as poor, yet noble-hearted thieves before meeting their respective trainers, alongside being associate to sport-based motifs on their evolution lines respectively, albeit different personalities and traits between them. Gallery Scorbunny with Go Pokémon Sword and Shield Anime Poster.png Pokémon New Series Key Visual.png SS004 28.png Scorbunny rubbing the dirt off its fur. SS005 8.png Scorbunny going to the Wild Area after being left on the train by accident SS005 30.png Scorbunny and Go SS005 29.png Scorbunny being ignored by Pikachu and Yamper Go Scorbunny Blushing.png Scorbunny blushing by its trainer Go Scorbunny relief.png Scorbunny relief that its trainer is safe from harm Scorbunny hugging Go.png Scorbunny hugging its trainer SS006 7.png Scorbunny with its trainer after catching a Pokémon SS006 24.png Scorbunny against a Scyther }} References Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Anime Starter Pokémon